


Norms

by sushux



Series: The Rutabaga Project [38]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, baby comic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25269073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushux/pseuds/sushux
Summary: Haven't quite decided when to enforce social norms yet.
Series: The Rutabaga Project [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1234598
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Norms




End file.
